Wars of the Heart
by Naitriab
Summary: In 1485 Richard III was murdered at the Battle of Bosworth, many men fought and died with him on that day. After the battle the wives are left to remember Marguerite wife of Lord Jack Roxton is one such woman. Updated Nov. 06
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I can't be bothered to say this every time so here you go, if you are desparate to read it everythime then mail me and I'll send you a copy.  
  
I don't own any of the characters Roxton, Challenger and Malone are property of Arthur Conan Doyle  
  
Marguerite and Veronica belong tothe creators of the series.  
  
Historical characters are property of history and as such I will try and avoid changing anything about them.  
  
If you don't agree with my views on the historical figures then please let me know I am more than willing to argue that Richard III was a good guy and Henry VII was a cheating bastard - all terms are correct.  
  
That may be classed as libal but he was so don't argue.  
  
Now that I have that off my chest I'll carry on. 


	2. Barnet

This is the first fic I've done like this e.g set in an acctual historical period and as such may take me a while to update as I need to check facts.  
  
I'm not bothering with a disclaimer if you want one read the first chapter.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The End - 23rd August 1485  
  
She couldn't believe that he was dead there was no way he could be dead. So much had depended on him, she knew what her fate was going to be under Henry and this time there was no Jack to save her. She had always looked out for herself first andforemost in that respect she had been very like Elizabeth Woodville but this time she had chosen the right side and they had lost. She wondered how in so few years this could have happened. How could the daughter of a Lancastrian knight have manged to find her fate bound up so securely in the fate of the Yorkists. Fate was funny sometime, she had nothing to do now other than remember what had been and hope that the future wasn't as bad as it could be.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The beginning -1471  
  
Jack Roxton hurried up to his Lords tent, he had been page to Richard Plantagent for some years now, Richard was just 19 and Jack himself was a year younger. They had both been brought up together in the Earl of Warwicks home along with others such as Francis Lovell. Jack had felt slightly out of place with the other men his age as they were for the most part the sons of Lords and great families whereas Jack was just the son of a knight. Despite this Jack had been there for his friends when Richard had broken his arm many years earlier in an accident Jack and been there to help him up and as such was one of the few people who was aware that it had been set incorrectly leaving an almost unnoticeable rise in one shoulder.  
  
"Jack I was beginning to wonder if you were lost." Richard said smiling gently at him  
  
"No my Lord. I was not sure that you would be awake yet." Jack replied  
  
"I do not think that I got much sleep last night. It is the worry. My brother stands to loose everything today and I do not wish to run again."  
  
"I do not think that your brother will loose. No-one can defeat Edward of York, especially if he has his brother with him." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Why do you fight with York?" Richard asked  
  
"Because my father did." Jack said  
  
"Surely that is not enough."  
  
"I am bound to York by friendship, not only with yourself but many others. All my life I have been brought up with York and nothing could ever convince me to abandon them." Jack promised earnestly.  
  
"You do not need to convince me, however if you could manage to help me into my armour it would be a help." Richard said with a smile. Jack hurridly began to help his friend and Lord into his armour and to prepare him for the battle ahead.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Several months earlier  
  
  
  
"My darling, I want you to promise me that you will stay near to Anne, should the worst happen and we loose she should be spared as she is kin to the Yorkist pretender and as such will be in a position to ask for your life." Sir Alan told his daughter, fondly stroking her black curls   
  
"I will father." His daughter promised. Sir Alan wondered where time went, it seemed such a short time ago that his daughter had been born when it was in fact 15 years. At the time naming her Marguerite seemed like a good idea as it was guaranteed to win the Queens favour now with the possibility of everything falling apart it didn't seem such a good idea.  
  
"Thank you. I will try and come back to you if I can, but I can make no promise." Sir Alan said  
  
"I do not wish you to die and leave me." Marguerite said her grey eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"I do not wish to leave you either, but God sometimes requires us to make sacrifices."  
  
"I just hope that this is not one that you are required to make."  
  
"Hopefully I will not have to. Come I will take you to Anne and see if I can persuade her to take you as a maid." Alan said and leading his daughter took her to meet the youngest daughter of the Earl of Warwick and Prince Edouards wife.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
After the Battle of Barnet  
  
Jack approached Richard to help his friend remove his armour, the day had been exhausting but Edward Plantagent was now safe on the throne of England and the threat from Lancaster was ended for ever. he found Richard having the long wound in his arm sewn up, having a deep seated hatred of doctors Jack was relieved that there was nothing wrong with him that a bath and several days of sleep wouldn't cure.  
  
"Are you hurt Jack?" Richard asked  
  
"I am fine my Prince." Jack said removing his helmet and running his hand through sweat soaked black curls.  
  
"I shall speak to my brother about knighting you. Everyone in the rearguard desreves a knighthood for their work today but I doubt my brother will allow that so I shall have to settle for my friends." Richard said  
  
"Thank you my Lord" Jack said bowing his head at the honour that Richard wished to bestow on him.  
  
"Get to bed, I shall manage to take off my own armour tonight and I will not need your help. You are asleep on your feet, come we need to leave here in the morn so get some rest if you can."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
3 days later  
  
"What of my father Anne? Did he survive?" Marguerite asked Anne Neville anxiously  
  
"I am sorry Marguerite but he did not." Anne said sadly. She had liked the other girls father and could feel grief for his death even if she couldn't for her husband.  
  
"No. He can not be dead. He said he would try to come back to me." Marguerite said tears welling up in her eyes as she knelt on the floor  
  
"I am sorry ma chere but he is gone. I will look after you if I can and try to persuade my cousins to look after you." Anne promised  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Please let me know what you think about this as it is different from anything I have tried before and don't know how it reads.  
  
I have tried to be historically acurat.  
  
I need to add that there is no account of a man called Jack Roxton at the battle of Barnet nor was there a Sir Alan who had a daughter called Marguerite that I am aware of.  
  
Please review and I will try and get the next part up ASAP. 


	3. Coventry

Thank you people who reviewed the first chapter. I was hoping that this might be a bit different and if it has then wow!  
  
I hope you like this bit as well. If it takes a while to update it is because I'm trying to remember what I learned about Richard III for my A level coursework last year.  
  
Disclaimer : see first page.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Coventry several weeks after the Battle of Barnet  
  
Marguerite sat in a window seat to the back of the group of women, all of them here were the wifes, and daughters of Lancastrian nobles or knights and were likely to have to pay for the ats of their family. Anne was near the front having been placed there by Marguerite Anjou as an attempt to apeal to the Yorkist king to preserve everybodies lives. The door eventually opened and several men walked in, one was head and shoulders above everybody else and had gloden blonde hair, he had to be the King Edward and Marguerite was sure that she had never seen anyone so beautiful. With him was a man similar in appearance and guessed that this was the brother George as he wasn't dark haired like the other brother who Anne had discribed in depth to Marguerite. The room when quiet when Edward stood in front of Marguerite Anjou,  
  
"What do you mean to do with me?" she demanded  
  
"Nothing. I do not wage war on women and children." Edward said  
  
"Why did you kill my son then?" The former Queen of Emgland sobbed  
  
"While your son was alive he would not stop tearing Endland apart. To have peace he had to die." Edward said all emotion missing from his voice.  
  
"Will you not kill me then your majesty? It would be a blessing"  
  
"No my mother has lived with the murder of my brother Edmund for many years now and so shall you." Edward said turnning his back on her,  
  
"My lord."Anne said curtsying in front of her cousin.  
  
"Anne sweatheart." Edward said raising her to her feet and embracing her.  
  
"Edward." She said smiling.  
  
"My dear cousin you must come with us now we have much to talk about." Edward said.  
  
"Where is Marguerite?" Anne asked looking for her friend  
  
"The onetime Queen of Lancaster is by the fire place." Edward said confused that his cousin would be looking for her.  
  
"Not that Marguerite the other one. My friend and tha daughter of Sir Alan. I promised him I would look after her should York win." Anne explained.  
  
"What does she look like?" Edward said looking round the room  
  
"Black curly hair, slim and young." Anne said. Edward saw a girl possibly answering that discription by the window.  
  
"Will, can you go and ask the girl with black hair by the window to come here." Edward said turnning to Will Hastings.  
  
"Certainly Ned." Will said and left.  
  
Marguerite was looking round for someone she recognised as she was feeling very young and small as all these Yorkist Lords were very splendid looking,  
  
"Could you come with me please." A man said, he was wearing the rose of York on his left shoulder as well as another coat of arms.  
  
"Certainly my Lord." Marguerite said with a curtsey knowing that he must be some type of Lord. She followed his through the crowd of Lancastrian women to Anne.  
  
"Is this her?" A male voice asked. Marguerite looked up to see who was speaking and seeing the King imediately sank in a deep curtsey.  
  
"Marguerite, this is my cousin Edward." Anne said  
  
"Your majesty." Marguerite murmered not rising from the curtsey.  
  
"Please rise." Edward said. The girl stood in front of him looking at the floor not meeting his eyes. Edward raised her chin so she looked at him.  
  
"Edward do not scare her." Anne said.  
  
"I apologise." Edward said with a slow smile. "If you both would come with me we shall talk away from all these people."  
  
The small group made up of Edward, Will Hastings, George of Clarence, Anne Neville and Marguerite left the large meeting room and adjurned to the next room. Anne and Edward sat together talking quietly while Will and George also spoke together leaving Marguerite feeling very alone. These people all knew each other from many years ago and she didn't. All she was was the daughter of a Lancastrian knight who had fought and died oposing the people in this room.  
  
"Why is she here?" Clarence demanded gesturing towards Marguerite  
  
"She is my friend." Anne said quietly  
  
"She is a Lancastrian traitor." Clarence said walking towards her.  
  
"The same could be said about you." Edward said his voice even. Will Hastings looked at the king nervously knowing what it usually meant when Edwards voice went like that.  
  
"I had reasons. I wished to wed Bella. You were not going to allow the marriage so I had to take steps." George shouted. The door opened quietly to admit three figures who stood there quietly watching the scene.  
  
"Was that reason to betray your own blood?" Edward asked  
  
"Yes." George said grabbing Marguerites arm and pushing her harshly towards the door. Marguerite stumbled and was caught by one of the figures by the door. Clarence stoped seeing them and tried to calm down.  
  
"If you were hoping to let Marguerite of Anjou know that there are problems in the Yorkist ranks then you should have spoken more softly my Lord of Clarence, as it is I expect that a large proportion of the castle knows that there are problemd between Clarence and the King." One of the new comers said.  
  
"Stay out of this Dickon." George warnned.  
  
"Hello Richard." Anne said rising to her feet and effectively breaking the tension. Will Hastings grabbed George and talked to him very quietly while Edward greeted his youngest brother.  
  
"Are you alright?" The figure holding her asked.  
  
"I am fine sir. If you would just release me." Marguerite said.  
  
"Certainly my lady." they said and released her arm. Marguerite took a step back to have a look at who it was that had caught her, he was a few years older than her with curly black hair cut unfashionably short. He had pale green eyes flecked with hazel, she had got this far when she had realised she was staring at him and flushed. The fact that he was staring back did not go unnoticed by Francis Lovell who hadn't moved from his position in front of the door.  
  
"I am sorry for causing you any trouble." Marguerite said trying to regain her composure.  
  
"I do not mind it is not everyday that beautiful women fall into my arms." He said with a grin, his smile like the Kings was infectious and Marguerite found herself smiling back  
  
"Jack would you come here please" Richard called and with a bow to Marguerite he walked across the room.  
  
"Do not mind Jack he is fond of an attractive face." Francis Lovell said from behind her.  
  
"Who is he? I have not heard of any Yorkist Lords called Jack." Marguerite asked  
  
"Sir Jack Roxton. He was knighted after the battle of Barnet. Who are you for that my lady as I would recognise any Yorkist woman but I feel sure that I have never seen your face before."  
  
"My father was Sir Alan a knight of Lancaster. He was killed at Barnet."  
  
"That was why my Lord of Clarence was proesting was it not." Francis Lovell said  
  
"Yes. I am lucky to be a friend of Lady Anne. She requested that I be brought in here." Marguerite said trying to explain her presance there.  
  
"It matters not to me who your father was. Mine to supported Lancaster, Richard does not mind who a persons father is and I do not think that Edward acres overmuch it is just Clarence who does." Francis said.  
  
"Francis why have you not yet come and greeted Anne?" Richard called and Francis left her. For Marguerite life suddenly seemed much better, she was a friend of Anne Neville the cousin of the King of England and it looked as though she would not be punnished beause of her father and his support of Lancaster. Her eyes drifted back to Jack Roxton, he was very handsome, she flushed seeing he was staring at her again before turnning her back on him and moving to look out the window.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hope you didn't mind that chapter I just needed to introduce the main characters  
  
Francis Lovell, Anne Neville and Will Hastimgs are all historical figures as are the three Plantagent brothers. I am not aware that a meeting like this ever took place but for the sake of the story it did.  
  
The reference to Clarence betraying his family is due to the fact that he joined with the Earl Of Warwick so he could marry Isabelle Neville Anne's sister and the heir of the Warwick lands. This resulted in him betraying Edward though he defected back before the end of the War of the Roses.  
  
I apologise now if any facts are incorrect as far as I am aware they are. However if anyone spots an obvious mistake please let me know and I'll correct it. 


	4. A pair of grey eyes

Thank you people who reviewed the first chapter. I was hoping that this might be a bit different and if it has then wow!  
  
I hope you like this bit as well. If it takes a while to update it is because I'm trying to remember what I learned about Richard III for my A level coursework last year.  
  
Disclaimer : see first page.  
  
Sorry if the last bit messed people about but I realised that Richard III was in the 15th century not the 14th and had to change the dates. Shame on those who didn't point it out. *grin*. Anyway I've got that sorted now so enjoy.  
  
What do people think of Jack Roxton and Marguerite by the way? Expect more familiar faces to crop up soon.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Richard's rooms that evening ...  
  
"Where's Richard?" Dick Ratcliffe asked from his position sprawled on a rug in front of the fire.  
  
"I believe that he is with Anne Neville." Francis said galncing up from the chess game he was playing with Jack  
  
"He has cared about her for years now." Jack commented streaching his back  
  
"Since we were all children together at Middleham." Francis agreed  
  
"It seems strange that it was only 5 years ago, it seems like a different life." Dick said.  
  
"Strange what can change in a short time." Jack said thinking of a pair of grey eyes.  
  
"What is this that I hear about you displaying an interest in a Lancastrian knights daughter?" Dick asked Jack  
  
"I have no idea. She was being pushed around by Clarence I just happened to catch her." Jack said defensively.  
  
"I am sure. The fact that the lady is fair to look on does not mean anything?" Dick teased his friend  
  
"I would catch anyone being pushed around by Clarence, no matter what they looked like. Maybe not you Dick but anyone else I would." Jack said fiercely  
  
"Jack calm down. I am sure that Dick meant no offence. Did you Dick?" Francis said ever trying to play the peacemaker between the pair of them.  
  
"No of course not." Dick said quickly.  
  
"Just think the next time that you start insulting me." Jack said.  
  
The door opened and Richard came in, there was a strange mood about him that the three men in the room didn't recognise, it seemed happy at the same time unhappy.  
  
"Are you alright my lord?" Jack asked  
  
"Dickon?" Francis asked seeing that Richard wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"Sorry Francis did you say something?"Richard asked visably shaking himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"I was telling you that your brother has accused you of treason and you are to be taken to London imediately." Francis with a completely straight face. Richard looked paniced for a minute before realising what had been said.  
  
"very funny Francis, at least you change the story everytime." Richard said with a laugh  
  
"I try to keep my lord amused." Francis said modestly.  
  
"Are you alright my lord?" Jack tried again.  
  
"I am fine Jack but I foresee an interesting year ahead with George and Anne." Richard said with a smile.  
  
  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite Beaumont's room ...  
  
Anne was missing not that anyone seemed concerned about where she was, the fact that Richard of Gloucester was missing as well told everyone where she was. Marguerite was worried for her friend as despite the fact that Anne adored Richard Marguerite could still see her being hurt by Richard pushing to far and too fast. Marguerite thought that it might be nice to have someone to care for but she didn't want just anyone she wanted her ideal of a husband and she doubted that he existed. If Anne managed to achieve any influence in the Yorkist court Marguerite thought that she might ask her friend to have a marriage aranged for her so at least she wasn't lonely any more. That didn't seem to sit too well with Marguerite though as she did not want to be married to an aging knight who just wanted a young wife to provide and heir for him and for no other reason.  
  
For no reason the image of Sir Roxton wormed it's way into her brain. He was good looking she would allow him that with curly black hair, green eyes, tanned skin from a summer spent fending off the Lancastrian invasion. He was only just older than her as well, however the fact that he was willing to indulge any attractive face he came across did not seem to show someone who would be the type to settle down with anyone let alone a woman with no prospects and no conections like her.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Later that night Jacks room ...  
  
Jack could not get to sleep, he was tired but his brain refused to stop working and allow him sleep. He was being tormented by the image of the young girl he had held for a short while earlier that day. Her hair had been soft black waves with grey eyes that showed how much pain she was carrying around with her. A slightly vulnerable chin and rather thin lips had captured his heart. He couldn't believe that he could fall so fast with a girl whose name he did not know and who he expected never to see again, he promised himself that when he got back to London he would find out who she was or failing that find a girl who was willing to marry him as Jack wanted a family.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sorry faor anyone who got prated around with the last chapters but I realised after I had posted that everything happened in 1471 not 1371 my mistake so sorry again.  
  
What do you think? This is acctually fairly easy to write considering, I hope it is enjoyable to read as well. As you don't need to be a genius to work out what is going to happen I'll just say I'll try to get the next bit up by the end of tomorrow. There are still some shockers to come hope you appreciate them. 


	5. To confront a king

I hope you are enjoying this I've only got another 14 years to go before I get to the end of this story. From what I can tell from reviews it seems to be going okay. If you have read any of my other fics you know that nothing ever goes smoothly for any of my pairings, this will be no different so be prepared for some major angst for characters in forth coming chapters.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The road to London several days later...  
  
Anne Neville was fuming and Marguerite could understand why, they were being ordered to London, to stay with Annes sister at the Herber where they would be under the control of George Duke of Clarence. At first George was all for sending Anne on her own but after she had protested to Richard that she couldn't go without a companion George had relented and allowed Marguerite to accompany her. Marguerite was excited as she had only seen London once and she had been very young then, Anne would have found the excitment of her friend amusing if she hadn't been so annoyed by Georges treatment of her. She was the daughter of the Earl of Warwick and Georges sister-in-law that entitled her to better treatment thn George had given her. What hurt Anne all the more was that Richard had not been there to say goodbye, she adored Richard and had since she was very small. Her father had brought her up to believe that she would one day marry him and her marriage to Edouard had been a shock to her. She believed that Richard cared for her especially after his behaviour in the gardens of the palace in Coventry.  
  
Marguerite was staring out the wondow at the coutryside, it was sunny and the fields were glowing golden she wondered if somewhere in London was the man to sweep her off her feet. The kind she could fall in love with in a second and then wish to spend the rest of her life with. So far she had met no-one in France or amoung the Yorkists at Canterbury who appealed to her. For an instance Jack Roxton flashed in front of her eyes before vannishing again. She had to stop thinking about him, his face and eyes imposed themselves on her far to often for her liking. She was determined to forget about him in London all her hopes lay.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Coventry ...  
  
Jack and Francis were outside the royal chambers as well as Dick Ratcliffe and Will Hastings. It wasn't often that Richard became annoyed with his older brother but this was one of the few times that it happened.  
  
"How could you entrust Anne to our brother. You know he desires the lands that she is entitled to with her father being dead. Now that he has her in his power there is no saying what he will do." Richard was saying loudly.  
  
"Your desire for the girl is not influenced by her lands then?" Edward inquired  
  
"You know what I think about Anne Neville I told you while we were in exile." Richard said his voice rising another notch.  
  
"I thought you might have changed your mind." Edward said  
  
"Ned I am not going to change my mind. Will you please speak to George for me as I do not wish to lose my temper with him again and put you in another awkward position." Richard asked calmer now.  
  
"I'll speak to him." Edward promised.  
  
"Thank you Ned. You will not regret it." Richard promised  
  
"I do not plan on doing so. You will be having a very busy year my Duke of Gloucester." Edward said with a grin.  
  
"You are too kind my king." Richard said his eyes dancing  
  
"Kind has nothing to do with it. I need you to win the North for me. It has always been a gathering point for discontent against the crown." Edward said  
  
"I will win the North for you if you win our brothers consent for me to marry Anne Neville." Richard said  
  
"You bargin with me Dickon?" Edward asked  
  
"In all our years together I have never asked you for anything. All I am asking for is your permission for the hand of our kinswoman." Richard said.  
  
"I am not going to get any rest until I give my permission am I ?" Edward asked knowing how stubborn his brother could be when he wished to be.  
  
"If the girl gives her consent and is not carrying Lancasters child then I will allow the match." Edward said at length.  
  
"Thank you Ned." Richard said  
  
"Now my Duke of Gloucester will you go and ensure that you are prepared for our journey to London. I confess that I am anxious to see my wife once more. There are loose ends that I must deal with as well in the capital."  
  
Jack and Francis straightened up and tried to pretned that they had not been listening when Richard emerged.  
  
"Come we must pack and get us to London." Richard said to his friends  
  
"I think Dick was supervising that while we attended your grace to this meeting." Jack said  
  
"I think we should still check that he has everything. I do not want a repeat of the time that he managed to leave our weaponry cleaning sets behind." Richard said with a smile at Jack who had been busy looking after something else and had forgotten to check that he had his knight masters equipment and they had been 30 miles away before he had realised.  
  
"That was my fault Richard not Dick's." Jack said  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Come let us retrun to our rooms before we depart for London." Richard said and led his friends away from the king.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I will try and get the next bit up soon but I am having problems due to the absance of notes to refer to.  
  
I know not a lot happens in this part but I wished to illustrate the differences between Jack and Marguerites lifestyles.  
  
Please review. 


	6. Proposals

Getting on for a year since this was last updated I think put it downt to serious writters block with this story. I'm sooooooooooo sorry. I'll try and avoid that happening again.  
If you can remember what's happening in the story you are doing better than I. Oh well I'll try and remember where I was going with this as I go. So once again sorry for the looong wait. I'll be good from now on! Promise.

* * *

London some months later...  
  
"Damnit George. I do not care about the Warwick fortune, it is the girl I care about. I do not wish to involve Edward in this as he has enough to concern himself with but by St George I will if I think you are mistreating her."  
"Calm down Dickon, she is kin to me and Isobel, I would never harm her..." George retorted.  
  
The arguments between the royal brothers were common and Jack could probably recite them from memory if he chose to do so. The fact that he did not do so was the memory of Marguerite, due to how busy Richard often found himself Jack found himself often playing messenger for Richard. While at George's home he often found himself in the company of the young lancastrian. He had found that Marguerite was not only beautiful but of a clever mind as well, in a manner he found refreshing she was willing to challenge him on an issue if she believed he was in the wrong. He had reached a conclusion in his mind that he would ask Richard to speak with George to allow him to wed her, he doubted that Marguerite would find a better match than him and even if she did permission from the favoured royal brother should over ride any objections she would have about the match.  
  
"Jack, over here." A voice hissed and Jack was dragged out of his musings by Marguerite's voice, she was standing in the doorway and beckoning frantically at him. Taking another look at George and Richard who were still arguing Jack walked to the door to see what Marguerite wanted.  
"What is wrong my lady?" Jack asked showing her the same courtesy he would have shown to Elizabeth Woodville.  
"This is serious Sir Roxton." Marguerite said a flash or ire in her usually calm grey eyes. The fact that she used his title and surname was a sure indicator of her displeasure with him. One thing that he had learnt in the time he had spent with her was how to judge some of her moods however he had the feeling that she had managed to work out much more about him in the time they had spent together somthing that did not please him overmuch. "Sorry an ill timed jest on my part. What is it that worries you so much ?" Jack asked.  
"Can you arrange for Richard to be back here this evening so he can meet with Anne?" Marguerite asked "I can try. Does she desire to see him then?" Jack asked. Richard had been trying to meet with Anne for over a month now and had been unsuccesful at every try this had led him into believing that George had moved her to some other place.  
"She does. She has wanted to speak to him for some time now but George has locked her into her room whenever Richard is around." Marguerite confided.  
"If you can be in the horse yard in half an hour I will pass your message to Richard, he can tell you when he is available if you meet us then." Jack said "If George sees me then he will make my life more miserable than it already is." Marguerite said sadly.  
"Marguerite, does he mistreat you?" Jack demanded he grabbed hold of her upper arms and looked intently at her "It does not concern you Sir Roxton, it is just one more thing in my life that is wrong." Marguerite looked away from him before he could see the tears gathering in her eys, she tried to pull herself free from his grip but only succeeded in freeing one arm. Jack then moved her head back to look at him once more, he could see the tears brimming in her eyes as he watched a tear fell down her cheek, he dried it with his thumb.  
"I want it to be my concern Marguerite." Jack said quietly yet sincerely "Jack please don't. I could not stand to be hurt any more." Marguerite begged him.  
"I promise you Marguerite, I will never hurt you. Trust me even if you do nothing else trust me in that." Jack begged.  
"I do trust you Jack. I do not know why, when we met I felt that I had known you for a long time before. That sounds strange does it not?" Marguerite asked looking at him as though she expected him to laugh at him.  
"No it doesn't it sounds just right." Jack replied drawing her towards him and kissing her chastely.  
"Jack?" She asked "Marguerite, I wish to make an offer for your hand in marriage. To whom do I need to speak to?" Jack asked "Me. I would be glad to accept your offer. I would be happy to marry you Sir Roxton but I must see Anne away from this place first." Marguerite said blushing slightly.  
"Thank you." Jack said kissing her again much less chastely this time. They broke apart as they heeard Richard walk towards the door, Marguerite ran for the courtyardso that she could meet with them shortly.  
  
"There you are Roxton. I have had all I can stand of My Lord of Clarence's hospitality for today shall we depart." Richard said his anger thinly leashed.  
"If that is what you desire my Lord." Jack replied.  
"George." Richard said nodding slightly to his brother. The two men left George standing alone in the hall and headed down towards the courtyard Jack filled Richard in on what Marguerite had said leaving out only the fact that he had proposed to her.  
  
Marguerite was checking on one of the dogs that was pregnant when Jack and Richard got to the stables where their horses were.  
"I will come and speak to Anne tonight just before the 8th hour." Richard said quickly.  
"She will wait for you in the church at the end of the road." Marguerite said and curtseying left the stable. Jack watched her go sad that he could not openly acknowledge their engagement.  
"You have asked her to marry you have you not." Richard said once they had left George's house.  
"Is it that obvious?" Jack asked "Only to someone who knows you as well as I do." Richard said with a smile "I did and she has accepted me. We will not make it public knowledge until such a time as Anne is away from Clarence." Jack assured Richard in case the prince was uneasy about Annes safety.

* * *

8hrs that night ....  
  
Jack had gone with Richard to act as a chaperoine to the pair. They had been waiting for some time when Anne hurried in looking almost frantic,  
"Marguerite has gone missing." Anne said distraught "George summoned her to see him and she has not returnned."

* * *

Now I know how long it has been since I updated this, I like that chapter and have been working on it for a while now. I'll try and update fairly quickly and not make you lot wait as long this time.  
  
The Marguerite Jack romance is under way now and give it a few chapters and we should see them getting married.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think as I like to know what you think before I update. 


	7. Missing

See now I told you that you would not have to wait as long this time for an update.

Why do people think that this is inaccurate ? I know Edward was married to Elizabeth Woodville and he is in this however I am concentrating on Richard, Jack and the others at the moment.

As to the Richard and Anne thing, yes I know he marries her but at the moment the story is taking place in 1471 he does not marry Anne till 1472 that is why I haven't had that happen yet.

To the other people who reviewed my last chapter as well as the person who was telling me that I made mistakes (they're remaining nameless) thank you so much for the reviews. I know a year is quite a while between updates and I'll try not to do that again.

* * *

Jack could not believe what he was hearing, there was no way that Marguerite could have disapeared not now not when she could finally look forward to something in her life,

"How long ago was this Anne?" Richard asked guessing correctly that Jack was not able to ask anything himself

"About an hour ago. I did not know what to do other than to come here and get you to help."

"We can't just leave her there. We've got to go and look for her." Jack said deciseively.

"We will not leave her anywhere but we can hardly charge to my dear brother Georges rooms and demand that he tells us where she is." Richard told his friend calmly.

"Richard ..." Jack said.

"Do not argue with me Sir Roxton. I shall do all that I can to ensure the safe return of Lady Marguerite but I will not put myself or Anne in any danger in the process. I hope that you understand that." Richard said a hint of the hot temper he only allowed to show very rarely registering in his voice.

"I am sorry my lord." Jack replied lowering his head slightly and not look directly at Richard, close friends as he was with Richard he often forgot that the other man was a Prince of England and could have him executed if he desired to do so.

"What are you going to do Richard?" Anne asked.

"Francis is outside and I want you to go with him to my mother, she will look after you until such a time as I can persuade Edward to allow us to marry, Jack and I will go the Herber and speak to my dear brother and convince him to tell us where Merguerite is. Jack tell Francis what has happened and tell him to send Dick Ratcliffe to Edward when he is able as I am sure that he will want to hear what has transpired here tonight." Richard said decisively, with a slight bow to his friend Jack hurried out of the church to where Francis was standing with the horses.

"what has happened Jack?" Francis asked anxiously taking in his friends flushed face.

"Clarence has Marguerite, Richard asks that you escort Lady Anne Neville to his mothers and to send Dick to the king to tell him what has happened." Jack summerised for the older man

"I presume that you and Richard are going after the lady then." Francis guessed with a slight smile on his face, he could remember a much younger version of himself and Jack listening to the stories of King Arthur and his knights intently and then proceeding to try and find monsters that they could rescue a maiden from, this situation was one that Jack would be happy with.

"You presume correctly Francis." Richard said leaving the church with one arm round Annes waist.

"Shall Anne share a horse with me?" Francis asked not sure how they were going to get round the problem of three horses and four people otherwise.

"Would that be alright with you sweetheart?" Richard asked.

"I think I can trust Francis." Anne said with a smile for the young man that she had grown up with as a brother. Francis gave Anne a grin before mounting his horse and helping Anne to sit in front of him,this was not a new thing for any of them as when they had been younger Anne had often been given rides on the horses of the young men who surrounded her when they could be sure that neither her father or mother would catch them.

"Remember to send Dick to Edward." Richard reminded his friend.

"I will not forget, you be careful as well." Francis said before nudging the horse into a quick walk and heading towards the area of the city where Richards mother was currently residing.

When Richard and Jack arrived back at the Herber they were surprised by the complete absence of any of the usual guardsmen that were found guarding the house. Richard was not unduely surprised by this as they had probably guessed what was going to happen and as such had no desire to get caught in the middle of a fight between the royal siblings and were likely to be in the nearest ale houses until such a time as they thought it was safe to venture back again.

"Clarence is likely to be drinking or with his wife." Richard said as he dismounted and hurried into the house. He did not bother mentioning the fact that he may be with Marguerite as he was sure that Jack was already aware of that fact.

"Shall we look in the study to start with then?" Jack asked. When Richard nodded he started up the stairs to where they had often met with George in the past, when they got there they could hear shouting and the sound of things breaking. Isabelle was standing by the door not daring to go in but obviously wanting to do something.

"'Bella what is going on in there?" Richard asked quietly

"That young friend of Annes, George took exception to something she said and has locked her in there, he went in there a few minutes ago and I have no idea what is happening in there now." Isabelle said looking scared, as she finnished speaking there was another crash from inside the room.

"Run back to your room Bella, Jack and I will look after Marguerite." Richard said, Bella hurried back up the corridor and once she was out of sight Richard pushed the door open and with Jack right behind him he opened the door only to stop dead at what he saw on the other side.

* * *

Sorry about the wait folks I got a bit stuck with what to do - hey at least it wasn't a year though. I'm about to come home for 5 weeks so that means unlimited internet access as well as more updates for anything that I'm writing. Hopefully another one of these as well.

Would anyone be interested in me doing more of this type of story with the characters ? If so let me know as and when you get round to reviewing subtle hint

Anyway next chapter :

What is going on behind that door.

The arrival of some familiar faces.

And that's it. Please update I would like to know what you all think


	8. A wedding

Been a while since I updated this but I am making an effort to update all of the stuff on rather than just writing for Sylum. So sorry about the wait.

None of the characters are mine they all belong to history apart from Jack Roxton, I suppose I can claim him as mine.

* * *

Marguerite was standing with some ceramic vessel in one hand poised to throw it at a table which had George cowering behind it. From the assorted other fragments scattered around the small room this was not the first thing she had thrown at him. 

"George?" Richard asked stepping near to the table he could see a foot sticking out from. He was trying very hard no to smile.

"Get that madwoman out of here!" George yelped as Marguerite threw the beaker and it smashed into the stone floor near George's head.

"Jack." Richard called as the youngest son of York started to coax his brother out from behind the table.

Marguerite paced up and down the small space while Jack leaned against the wall watching her.

"Are you harmed? He did not touch you did he?" Jack questioned at length when she had slowed her walk somewhat.

"He tried I persuaded him otherwise." Marguerite said wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Sweetling, Anne is safe now, Richard gives his blessing for our union would you agree to a marriage as soon as the bans can be read?" Jack asked wanting to have Marguerite with him and safely away from any retaliation from George.

"I will." Marguerite said smiling and blushing slightly.

When Richard emerged from his brothers study some time later he found Jack and Marguerite quite happily sitting together talking in low voices.

"Are you harmed my lady?" Richard asked.

"I am unhurt my lord." Marguerite replied.

"Good, I am unaware if Sir Roxton has informed you that Anne has been removed to my mothers home for the near future. I would be happy to offer you the same accommodation."

"I thank you." Marguerite said.

* * *

Two months later 

It was October and Jack would have been happy to have been married weeks ago but Anne and Richard between them had conspired to make the couple wait. But now as Jack stood impatiently at the front of the nave in St Margaret's church he was feeling nervous.

"Calm down." Francis whispered from his position at Jack's side. Richard had wanted to be the one standing at Jack's side on this day but had been persuaded that it might not be the best move so Francis had taken his place.

A hush from the guests gathered there made Jack turn to see Marguerite standing at the entrance to the nave, dressed simply despite Anne's offers to buy her a grand gown had worn something simple. From the look in Roxton's eyes he wouldn't have cared what she wore, smiling to herself Marguerite remembered something her mother had told her when she was very young, 'If he believes he loves you then you hold the greatest power a woman can own, do not waste it'.

The feast that Richard had thrown was lavish and Marguerite had noted with some amusement that Clarence and Bella were there sitting at the far end of the high table, many other nobles were there.

"Jack." Richard said leaning over to his friend.

"Richard?" Jack replied

"I would ask a favour of you. I know that you and your wife have been looking for somewhere to live. I have a large house less than a days travel from York, I am unlikely to have reason to stay there but I need someone who I can trust near the city and if you would be willing to accept the house I would be glad to give it to you." Richard said.

"I will give you an answer shortly Richard and I think you most gratefully for the offer but for now I wish to enjoy my wedding night."

"My lady?" Jack said offering Marguerite his hand.

"My Lord." Marguerite replied taking his hand. Leaving the room quietly neither wanting the traditional boisterous accompaniment to their bedroom they started their lives together.

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed that part. 

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know


End file.
